mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:B.B.B.F.F./International versions/@comment-4531340-20140321012836
For an explanation, see my comment on At the Gala international versions. The main song and reprise will be rated separately, because all (except Ukrainian) are uploaded separately (and in some cases the reprise is missing entirely) UPDATE 3/23/14: Updated to include Dutch (Reprise) and Russian (Reprise). UPDATE 4/8/14: Updated to include Swedish. UPDATE 5/1/14: Updated to include Slovak and Slovak (Reprise). UPDATE 5/25/14: Updated to include Danish, Danish (Reprise), Norwegian, Norwegian (Reprise), and Swedish (Reprise). Good: *German (the fillies laughing loudly in the beginning of the flashback sequence are very annoying; other than that, pretty good) *German (reprise) (does a respectable job of sounding sad, and the singing's good too) *French (the beginning's a little shaky, but after that it's solid; especially that ending, wow) *French (reprise) (does a very good job of sounding sad, and solid singing) *Latin American Spanish (ah, finally, back to the good stuff; good singing, I can't complain about this one) *Latin American Spanish (reprise) (sounds appropriately sad here, can't complain about the singing) *European Spanish (the autotuning isn't done quite as well as in the original, but other than that, I like it) *European Spanish (reprise) (doesn't sound that sad to me, but either way, I quite like it) *Polish (sounds good to me) *Polish (reprise) (sounds sad enough to me, and the singing's good) *Russian (a little shaky in the beginning, but it gets better as it goes along) *Russian (reprise) (sounds a little silly for my tastes, but pretty good) *Japanese (they cheat a little with the syllables, but I think Miyuki's singing is really good, and it gets better as the song goes along; the ending is great) *Japanese (reprise) (sounds genuinely sad, and the singing's good too; what more could I ask for?) Bad: *Dutch (it's alright, but nothing special) *Dutch (reprise) (couldn't get that good a feel for it due to the low quality, but it seemed alright) *Italian (the voice at times lacks power behind it, and at other times, it seems too young, but it's ok) *Italian (reprise) (the sadness level is decent, but I dunno, the singing just isn't quite where I expect it to be) *Brazilian Portuguese (Twilight's singing voice isn't that great, and it never seems to gel too much; still, it sounds pretty nice) *Brazilian Portuguese (reprise) (same as the last one, except since it's only Twilight this time, it sounds much less nice) *Finnish (she sounds too slight, but other than that, it's alright rhymes) *Swedish (it's not painful, but it is definitely off) *Swedish (reprise) (yep, still not painful, but still off) *Slovak (just doesn't really sound like Twilight to me) *Slovak (reprise) (passable) *Danish (doesn't really sound a thing like Twilight, but other than that, it's ok; the singing's good) *Danish (reprise) (more of the same, really) *Norwegian (now it sounds more like Twilight, but the singing took a bit of a hit) *Norwegian (reprise) (again, more of the same) Ugly: *Romanian (normally I find these ones hilarious; I dunno if it's because of the more somber, reflective nature of this song, but I just find it annoying here, though the ending is pretty funny) *Romanian (reprise) (she's supposed to sound sad here, and I can't tell what she sounds like; that's a good sign, right?) *Czech (to quote Rainbow Dash, "Is this some kind of cruel joke?!") *Ukrainian (though this is still really, really funny) *Ukrainian (reprise) (so they do a voiceover for the first one, but that thing of just speaking the songs for this one? Way to fail at consistency, Ukrainian dub) *Hungarian (the singing's not as bad as the Czech dub, but it's still pretty bad) *Hungarian (reprise) (ugh, it's pretty bad) Removed videos: *None (yay!) : *Dutch *Czech (thank god) *Russian *Finnish *Swedish